Lotus Whomalt
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Smoke |age= 36 years old |birthday= December 1st |sign= Sagittarius |height= 184 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= |hair= |occupation= |squad= |country= Diamond Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 12 |anime debut= }} is a mage from the Diamond Kingdom. Appearance Lotus is a hairy middle-aged man with a medium length black hair. He also sports a mustache and a goatee in which the latter only covers his chin. One of his notable feature is a huge scar in a shape of a straight line that crosses his chest from his lefthand side down to his righthand side. Additionally, he is also wearing a headpiece on his forehead in which it has three diamond-shaped ornaments, positioned to the right side of his forehead. Lotus attires consist of a tunic and a trousers. His light-colored tunic is loose and has a large v-shaped collar that showcases his chest. On top of his tunic, Lotus wears a three-way black belt that is supported by his right shoulder. His trousers is light in color with two black fabrics are protruding from the waist to his tights with diamond-shaped ornaments at the end. Additionally, Lotus also wears a pair of black boots with furry collars. Lastly, Lotus also wears a coat on top of his attires. The coat is divided into two colors where it has light-colored fabric around hid torso and sleeves while the wrist collar and the rest of the coat are dark-colored. Each black lapels have three diamond-shaped ornaments on them. Personality Lotus is an easy-going and laid-back person where he always tries to avoid fighting at all cost.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 2 It is not because he does not desire conflict, it is just because he is too lazy to fight as he always complains about draining his magical power every times he fights someone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 14 His laid-back personality is also shown from his expression and lack of tension from his actions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 3-4 In contrast, Lotus is still a mage of high reputation that he could be serious according the circumstances and uses his full potential.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 7-8 In addition, Lotus can be considered either a highly experienced strategist or just a coward. This side of him is noted by his tendency of running away when he realizes that it is unlikely for him to win.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 8-9Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-3 Lotus also has a habit of caressing his goatee on every occasions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 1Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 1 Biography During several conflicts which are happening between the Diamond Kingdom and the Clover Kingdom, Lotus encounters Julius Nova Chrono and Yami Sukehiro. During his fight with the latter, Lotus decides to escape after realizing that his chance of winning against him is slim. Unfortunately, he does not manage to escape before receiving a scarring wound on his chest.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 9 Years later, after the emergence of a dungeon at the border between the two Kingdoms, Lotus is assigned to conquer it. He then travels to the dungeon along with several subordinates in which one of them is the Kingdom's secret weapon, Mars. Not long after arriving at the dungeon and Mars is distancing himself from the group, Lotus encounters a mage from the Clover Kingdom. The mage, Luck Voltia, manages to take down all of his subordinates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 16-19 This leads him to negotiate the possibility of avoiding a fight with him. Lotus then tries to escape but Luck is able to keep him at bay by constantly attacking him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 1-5 During the fight, Lotus is on the defensive as he keeps evading all of Luck's attack without giving any significant counterattacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 8 After recognizing that Luck belongs to the Black Bull squad, Lotus reveals that he has been releasing a weakening magic spell since Luck's arrivals.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 9-12 As Luck falls to the ground, Lotus tries to leave Luck to slowly die by himself but the latter gets up and keeps attacking.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 18-19 When Lotus realizes that Luck is releasing even more magical power, Lotus decides to end the fight by binding him within a solid smoke structure.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 1-6 Unfortunately, when he tries to take out Luck for good, another mage interferes by destroying Luck's binding.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 15-16 Seeing that he is now fighting against three mages, Lotus activates a spell that traps all of them inside a veil of smokes while he is hiding within them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 Lotus then continues to observe the Black Bull members while they are trying to escape by using his mana sensory ability. Suddenly, a barrage of lightning spell attacks are heading towards him. Lotus manages to easily avoid all of them while concluding that his opponents are in desperate state. However, Lotus suddenly received an attack from one of his opponents, Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 14-17 As he is heavily injured by Asta's attack, Lotus gives his remarks to the Clover Kingdom for having a mage that does not possess any magical power. Afterwards, after realizing that he is no longer in a shape to fight, Lotus escapes along with his fallen subordinates while hoping that Mars could finish the mission.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-4 Unfortunately, Mars attempts to defeat the Clover Kingdom's mages and conquer the dungeon also resulted in failure as Lotus is observing the fight while keeping himself hidden. When the dungeon starts collapsing, Lotus manages to escape by following the trails of the Clover Kingdom's mages. Subsequently, he is also able to secure a hefty amount of treasures from the dungeon's treasury and saving the unconscious Mars.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, page 12 On the way back to the Diamond Kingdom, Lotus is surprised when the unspoken Mars offers him a gratitude for saving his life.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 15-16 Battle Prowess Magics *'Smoke Magic': A form of magic where Lotus could manipulate smoke. He uses this magic for its stealth ability in which could make him transparent to others.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, page 12 Lotus and his group escaped from the dungeon.png|link=Hermit's Thick Smoke|Hermit's Thick Smoke *'Creation Magic': A form of magics that allows Lotus to create any entities in which composed solely of smoke. Lotus usually uses this magic to trap his opponents within smoke.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 8 Luck trapped in a spell.png|link=Smoke Binding Cross Prison|Smoke Binding Cross Prison The Black Bulls trapped in smoke clouds.png|link=Degenerate King's Smoke Prison|Degenerate King's Smoke Prison Bustling Lazy Car.png|link=Bustling Lazy Vehicle|Bustling Lazy Vehicle *'Weakening Magic': A form of magic where Lotus can change his smokes to have a poisonous properties. He usually uses it to weaken his opponent and avoid battle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 10-12 Lotus releasing poisonous smoke.png|link=Smoke Garden of Usurpation|Smoke Garden of Usurpation Abilities *'Mana Sensory': Lotus possesses the ability to sense mana on others and his surrounding. He could uses this ability to locate the position of his opponent while he is surrounded by thick smokes. He sees them in the form of lights where each lights represent every one of them. Equipments *'Grimoire': Lotus possesses a grimoire that he could use to access his smoke-based magic spells. His grimoire has a light-colored covers in which each covers has intricate ornaments covering them. The center of the front cover also has a diamond insignia on it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 4 Fights *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt *Luck Voltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt Notable Quotes Trivia *Lotus' favorite things are his wife and three daughters.Black Clover Manga: Volume 2, Character Profile References Navigation